Who is she?
by silver567
Summary: Blair Richmond left La push high school to be homeschooled in Forks. But when she returns to La push four years later, she is different. She lost all the weight and gained many secrets. Looks like Embry found his imprint, but why is she so secretive, and why is she so sad?
1. Chapter 1

Blair pov.

5th grade

I walked down the hall on the way to my first class. Well actually you could say I ran since my mom always dropped me off late. I considered taking the bud several times but it was bad enough I had to see people at school, let alone on the bus.

I stopped by the office to pick up my tardy slip as I did almost every day. "late again sweetheart?" the lady behind the desk said. She doesn't like me very much but she never says anything about my being late.

"why are you late, Blair?" she said with a sigh. Her voice sounded as if she was groaning. I gave her the same reason I gave her everyday." Traffic" I repeated like clockwork. I was only ever late by 2 or 3 minutes but if I came into the classroom without a pass Mr. Johnson would make me go to the office to get one.

Mr. Johnson didn't like me either and I really didn't know why. All my other teachers have always liked me. I didn't need to suck up I was just charismatic, you could say.

I grabbed my slip from her small hand and left without a goodbye. What's the point of manners, she hates me anyway.

I ran down the hall knowing that if the time on the slip was too far from the time when I got in the room, he would be mad. I wasn't looking forward to walking into my class. I hated attention.

I walked through the door and every eye turned to face me. This was the worst part of the day. I only ever had one friend here. Her name was Leanna, but she wasn't in this class so I had to face everyone alone.

I handed the teacher my slip and made my way to my sleep. I felt his eyes burn a hole in my head but I paid it no mind. Every day was like this. Nothing ever changed, did it. Some day I would get away from all this.

I was hated here, well except Leanna, she made it bearable. They all hated me because I was fat. My mom would say "no honey you aren't fat your just a little chubby" but im not stupid. I weight 165 and im only 4'7. Don't lie to me mom, Im diffidently fat.

Everyone here knew it too. No one ever said anything but I felt there stares and heard the whispers. I dropped my bag and sighed. I was also abnormally strong for my age. I could lift things no one else could.

Of course Emily my rival had to tell everyone that. I would probably tell people how awful I was too. After all I did chuck a thermos at her head. She went to the nurse but she said that she fell. She wasn't that stupid. If she told on me I had an arsenal of ammo to tell the teachers about her.

Today was my last day of school and I couldn't be happier. I was going to be home schooled from now on. I practically begged my parent to home school me and told the that I could learn faster at home.

Not only was I leaving the school but our family was moving too. We currently lived in La push but we built a huge house in Forks. Sure it wasn't far away but I probably wouldn't see anybody I knew there. I only told Leanna that I was leaving. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone where I went. I knew I could trust her.

The rest of the day went about in the same manner. Enter class, be stared at, daydream all class period, and leave. Besides what were they going to do, give me detention, please it was the last day of school and I wasn't coming back.

The last bell rang and I was the first out of the room. I opened the schools front door and sighed in relief. Goodbye to my old life and hello to my new one.

AN: so my idea for this story is that Blair comes back to school with a lot of secrets and a whole new look. I hope you guys like it! For every review I will try to post a new chapter. I have the next one written so review and I will post it!


	2. Chapter 2

Blair pov.

Freshman year

Im back, baby.

I opened the doors to the way to familiar hallways. I smirked and made my way to the office. Everything was the same. It was like I never left. Well except for the fact that I lost 50 lbs, and died my hair black. My clothes showed who I was, black t-shirt, a lace vest over it, and black skinny jeans that were tucked into my black boots.

Over the years a lot has changed. Well ,this place hadn't, but I had. I was no longer the shy little girl who wanted to fade into the background. I chopped my long hair off to my shoulders. I relised after I cut my, way too long, hair, that I had naturally curly hair. It wasn't kinky like most, but rather a soft curl that I skin was pale and gave off a soft glow.

I had grown to 5'9, perfect height, some would say. My eyes that used to be a dark brown had morphed into an icy blue. I couldn't explain to my parents, why my eyes did that. Of course I knew everything about it but they could not know.

I strutted into the office with a knowing smirk. Just because the lady at the desk didn't know who I was, didn't mean that I didn't know her. My parents had agreed to file me in this school under the name Silver Fly, instead of Blaire Flair. My parent always wanted my first name to rhyme with my last, they thought it was ironic or whatever.

"Silver Fly?" she asked in a bored tone. She looked up and I saw her gulp. I laughed inwardly, making sure that my smirk was still firmly on my face. "Yes" I said stretching it out with a tad of sarcasm. I wanted to annoy her but I couldn't be getting in trouble on my first day.

She looked down at her desk and collected all my papers. She then proceeded to give me a run down of how the school was, as if I didn't know, and sent me on my way.

I smiled in thanks and after I left the room I heard her let out a breath of relief. I chuckled softly. I did love my advanced hearing at times like this.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had algebra first. I hated math. Not that my advanced brain couldn't keep up, but it was boring to sit and hear everything I already knew.

I walked down the hallway and turned a corner knowing full well that I was late. I really didn't care. They wouldn't punish the new kid. After all I could just say I couldn't find the room. They will give me free passes for a few weeks until they think I have "settled in."

I opened the door when I was exactly five minutes late. I knew how this worked. I have been here before when a new kid would show up. People would stare and try to figure out who I was. I didn't intend to tell them anything that would help them figure out who I was.

I entered the class room and smirked as everyone turned to face me. If it weren't for all the responsibility then I would love being who I was.

AN: I was going to stop here but I got two review so consider it a bonus and a sorry for taking so long to post. I was on vacation.

Embry pov.

I hated math. I sat in the back of the class just waiting for it to be over. Ever since I phased I could not considerate. Today felt odd for a reason. I felt slightly cold, which was so weird I almost called Sam. The teacher was about 5 minutes into his lecture about something, I don't know, when the door opened.

Strange, must be a teacher because all of the student are here. Everyone looked back, including me because anything was better than math, when we all saw the most beautiful girl stride into the class room like she owned it. By the look on everyone's faces, I would say she did own it.

She scanned the room as a reflex, kind of like what I did on patrol. After finding the room acceptable, her icy blue eyes rested upon mine. I stared into her cold and calculating eyes and fell into a trance. I felt drawn to her. I saw her mouth turn up into another smirk as she made her way over to me.

She sat down beside me! Everyone stared at her in shock. No one ever sat beside me! It might be because I almost killed someone in a fight last year, but hey, its not my fault and he got out of the hospital in a few days so who cares.

The teacher finally noticed that no one was listening to him and turned to look at the goddess next to me. "Hello, what is your name miss?" She smirked further and leaned back casually into her chair, instantly comfortable. "Silver, Silver Fly"

I finally found my imprint.

AN: what do you think? So Silver (she will now be called Silver in this story) Is a mythical creature. Try and guess what creature she is in the reviews! If you get it right, Ill send you a sneak peak at the next chapter!


End file.
